kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Wars
Rider Wars is the third film in the Hero Wars Series and is a crossover between the Masked Rider series and the Kamen Rider and Neo-Rider series', and will also feature some Power Ranger members. Synopsis The Riders are usually fighting in order to protect their worlds, but this time around they are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to a secret alliance with Count Dregon's and Xaviax's forces. Masked Rider, Dex Stewart, is trying to defeat the alliance and in order to do that he must defeat Feudal Rider Orange. Dregon and Xaviax are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. The Express Squad and Dino Charge Rangers and Tommy Oliver will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot The film opens with Zeron City ravaged by a fight between the Kamen and Neo Riders and the Masked Rider Warriors, before going back in time to the week before, when workers from the S.C.P. Corporation are dragged by an unknown force underground. Upon hearing rumors about it, Dylan Nicholson investigates the area with his friend Maye Bloomfield, just to fall into a hole as well and find themselves in an underground, alternate version of the city. The two find a boy called Shu, who has the power to revert things and is certain that he has something important to do, but he does not remember what it is. Dylan and Maye then bring the boy to the surface and Dex Stewart appears demanding them to hand him over. When soldiers from the Alliance appear to kidnap him as well, Dex transforms into Masked Rider to allow Dylan, Maye, and Shu to escape. The Alliance then launches an attack on the surface, and Armored Riders Bana, Drago, Melon, and Energy Rider Canta appear to fight back alongside Dylan, who transforms into Armored Rider Orange as well to protect his friends. However, Orange is attacked by Feudal Rider Emperor, who is also seeking the boy and also possesses a Lockseed that allows him to transform into the Rider Arms of the Kamen and Neo Riders, and when Masked Rider Warriors Leader, 2, and V3 appear to fight him, Shu uses his powers to escape with Orange and Maye. Dylan and Maye take Shu to Drupers where they meet Kit Taylor, and Eubulon appears before them as well, affirming that the Kamen ad Neo Riders must join forces to stop the Alliance, and before leaving, warns them that asking for the Masked Rider Warriors help is useless as they will refuse to cooperate with them. Kit then departs to gather the other Kamen Riders with Andrew Gordon, while Dylan stays behind to take care of Shu. The first Rider they contact is Sam Holmes, who refuses to hear their plea before he finishes his job to search for some lost pets. Leaving Andrew behind to help Sam with his errand, Kit contacts James Trademore who also refuses to help, remembering his time as a Kamen Rider and remorsefully claiming that his days as a Kamen Rider are over. Feudal Rider Emperor appears to attack them, and Kit transforms into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight to fight him, allowing James and himself to escape harm. Some time later in a diner, James involves himself in an incident where a wounded runaway criminal holds Mari, a high school girl, hostage. A man named Falk appears and heals his wounds before convincing him to release Mari and surrender to the police. James then follows Falk to his clinic, where he helps him tend to another patient. James then confides in Falk about how he is haunted by his experiences as a Kamen Rider (without out saying that he was one of course) and Falk convinces him to stay at his clinic for a while. The next day, James and Mari are attacked by the Alliance. In order to protect her, James decides to fight again as Kamen Rider Strike, defeating them, but in turn, Falk reveals himself as Masked Rider X, attacking and defeating Strike before claiming that he must find his resolve by himself. Meanwhile, Kit finally convinces Sam to listen to his request, and asks him about Shu. Elsewhere, Shu finally remembers his past and leads Dylan to his house, where it is revealed that Shu has been dead the whole time. Just before his death, he had a fight with his mother, and he now wishes to see her one last time to make amends with her. Feudal Rider Emperor then appears to take Shu with him, and Dylan learns that he is actually the Feudal Emperor and Shu's father Ren. The emperor reveals that the Alliance intends to use Shu's powers to power up a machine known as the Invertatron, which can invert Earth into Ventara. The side effect, however, is that it will make the dead return to life while killing the living, allowing his son to come back to life. While Feudal Rider Orange fights Feudal Rider Emperor, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight appears and takes Shu to see his mother, but Count Dregon stands in his way. The Masked Rider appears to cause Dregon to retreat before turning to fight Kamen Rider Dragon Knight as well, but Sam appears, accompanied by Drew Lansing, to fight him instead as Mono Rider Joker and Kamen Rider Torque and allows Kit to keep escorting the boy. Feudal Rider Bana appears to assist Mono Rider Joker and Kamen Rider Torque against Masked Rider and Masked Rider Super Green while Kit takes Shu to the lighthouse where his mother is staying. But before he can meet her, Feudal Rider Emperor appears and defeats both Dragon Knight and Orange with the power of the Kamen Rider Lockseed. Back in the present day, as the Masked and Kamen/Neo Riders fight and defeat each other, General Schwartz from the Deboss Line appears to join forces with the Alliance, interested in using the Invertatron to convert light into darkness to expand the Deboss Line's domains. Dylan, Kit, and James join forces with the remaining Kamen and Neo Riders and confront the Masked Riders about their reasons for attacking them. Masked Rider explains that it was all the kamen and Neo Riders' fault, as it was their alliance to the Ventarrans that empowered the Alliance and allowed the advent of Feudal Rider Emperor. Meanwhile, Xaviax, one of the leaders of the Alliance, reveals himself as Van (Kamen Rider Camo), who has infiltrated the organization to destroy it from the inside. He seems to destroy the Invertatron, but is deceived instead, when the true Invertatron is revealed to be the entire Badan Empire base, which takes flight up in the sky. Dien (Masked Rider Z-Cross) then arrives and reveals that the other Riders that have supposedly been defeated had in fact been sent to the Feudal Forest, and takes the opportunity to summon them back all at once to assist him and Feudal Rider Orange. The Masked, Kamen, and Neo Riders confront the Alliance helped by Armored Riders Bana, Drago, Melon, and Energy Rider Canta when Count Dregon turns the real Xaviax into a giant monster. from the appears, as well, to fight the monster with the T-Rex Zord, but it proves itself too strong for just his Zord. Soon after, the Express Squad arrive to assist him, combining their trains with the T-Rex Zord into the Dino Express Megazord to destroy Xaviax. As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight rescues Shu from the Invertatron, Power Rider, Masked Rider X, and Kamen Rider Strike wreck it down. Masked Rider gives Feudal Rider Orange a special Lockseed containing the powers of the 15 Masked Rider Warriors, allowing him to transform into Masked Mode and finally defeat Feudal Rider Emperor, who returns to his senses. With the Alliance all but defeated, the Masked Rider Warriors use their power to have Shu reunite and reconcile with his parents one last time before passing on to the other side. However, the Masked Riders are still in doubt if they can leave the protection of Earth to the Kamen and Neo Riders and challenge them to a battle, with Eubulon watching it all from afar. The battle concludes when Feudal Rider Orange risks himself to protect a single flower from Masked Rider's Rider Kick, leading the Rider to admit defeat upon realizing his act of kindness. Now truly reconciled, the Masked, Kamen, and Neo Riders then bid farewell to each other and follow their separate ways once more. Characters Riders According to producers, there will be an explanation for the name changes for the Masked Rider Warriors. Masked Rider Warriors Kamen Riders & Neo-Riders |Philip / Sam Holmes |- | style="background-color: black; "|Trio Rider |Evan Holmes |- | style="background-color: white; "|Astro Rider |Marcus Armstrong |- | style="background-color: navy; "|Feudal Rider Orange |Dylan Nicholson |} Secondary Riders Other Riders Power Rangers *Dino Charge *Express Squad Allies *Maya Young *Trent Moseley *Michelle Walsh *Frank Taylor *Adam *Sara *Maye Bloomfield Villains *The Alliance **Count Dregon **Xaviax *Ten-Faced Jungle Demon *Shador *Metamummy *Galaxacus *Serpen Knight *Destructosphere *General Schwartz *Monsters **Scorpionos **Cactiron **Ghoster **Salaman **Aquasect **Lizard of Poison **Jaguarman **Sawsharg **Chameleo **Crabby Bat **Turtalo **Suddendath **Cobrakai **Metahorn **Jagua-Squid **Shocker Demon *Soldier **Shocker Combatmen **Combat-Roids **Maggots **Commandoids **Minions **White Minions ***Blue Minions Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:Movies